


On the Matter of Worth

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Biting, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Edging, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamorous relationship, cum swapping, double anal, kylo and hux try, mitaka has self worth issues, mitaka is a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their relationship has progressed, Kylo and Hux have come to find that Mitaka thinks very lowly of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to break this up into two chapters. 
> 
> There are occasions when, given the opportunity, humans can be made to believe.

Mitaka sighed softly and nuzzled in deeper to the warmth of his pillow. A sensation, feather soft and slow, made itself known on the flesh of his upper arm. It drifted lightly over his bicep, down towards his elbow before pausing, hardly a moment. Then it drew up until it nearly reached his shoulder. The point of contact had friends; they joined it as it slid back down his arm. Then a plume of heat and oh. That was a hand wasn't it? 

The palm crept back up to his shoulder and rested there gently until the pressure began to increase, slowly at first, until Mitaka's head gently reminded the rest of his brain that usually his pillow didn't rise and fall and didn't smell like. Well. It didn't _used_ to smell like General Hux. 

Against his better judgement Mitaka opened his eyes. 

He shut his eyes.

No human being had the right to look regal in the morning. It was well established and observed that any and every human being who, in their daily life, was prim and elegant and refined, would be reduced to a slobbery, wrinkled disaster after a solid eight hours. Hux looked like he was getting ready for a photo shoot for a less than family friendly First Order Calendar. The dim light was hitting the edges of his hair and his eyelashes and goodness. 

"You really are a fan of staring, aren't you?" the bastard didn't even have the decency to sound sleepy. Mitaka pressed the rising heat in his cheeks into submission.

"'s hard not to," the Lieutenant muttered, almost smiling in the dim room, and was rewarded by the hand on his shoulder twitching ever so slightly. "You're really a fan of being told you're beautiful, aren't you?"

Fuck.

Why, mouth? Why would you? What the fuck is wrong with?

Mitaka tried all at once to evaporate into thin air, light himself on fire, and bite his own tongue off. Although he failed in those three regards what he succeeded in was shooting bolt upright. It dislodged Hux's arm and Mitaka's mouth was going off again.

"Sir, I didn't mean--I would never--I, it was just, I was just," _teasing you_. He was breathing rapidly, having gone from zero to one hundred in less than two seconds. And then he was coming back down. Maybe it was the early morning grogginess-- both that had made him bold and made him forget that there was no consequence for being bold. At least not yet. The burning in his cheeks drew him even further away from the edge. He was acting like a fool, again. Meanwhile, during Mitaka's little breakdown, Hux was staring at him like he had four heads. Softly, dreadfully softly, Hux's hand had found Mitaka's and was.

Ah.  
Um.

Ignoring the victory dance that his blush was doing on the swell of his cheeks, Mitaka allowed himself to be pulled back down to the position he'd woken in. With the exception that now the hand on his shoulder was holding him rather firmly to Hux's chest. 

Hux sighed.

"You have these moments, Dopheld, few and far between though they are, that deceptively lead me to believe you've grown to be comfortable around me. You always seem to follow them up with panic,"

"I'm sorry, sir," Mitaka replied, miserably, mouth on autopilot. Hux was right although Mitaka suspected it bothered himself more than the General. Both Ren and Hux had told him multiple times that. That yes, they wanted him there, and please, if he was uncomfortable he was free to go. That he was under no obligation from them and that. Well. It was only Hux who had whispered the next part that the two of them, regardless of what Mitaka said or felt, were still just men. 

"Do stop doing that," Hux gave him a slight squeeze. "Calling me 'sir'; I will never be 'sir' in these rooms," Mitaka managed to cut off the 'yessir' threatening to break its way out of his mouth. He nodded, enough for the General to feel the movement against his chest. The arm relaxed a fraction and then there were fingers in his hair. 

Then Hux's voice took on the rather ugly, petulant edge that only people who are going to say something unintentionally barbarous can manage. "And you always have so much to apologize for; I can't imagine what it is you think you do to merit such a constant flow of apologies. You seem to insist that you're doing something wrong. That you’re disappointing us some--," Mitaka realized a fraction of a second too late that he was curling in on himself. Hux had noticed first and had fallen deathly silent. "I enjoy your company a great deal, Dopheld, you...I hope you know that," he said, hardly a fraction above a whisper. "Kylo and I," he fell silent again and Mitaka listened to the air in his chest and the thrumming of his heart and, less soppily, the gurgle of his organs. "Don't. Aren't conventional in many ways," he seemed to settle for. And then he leaned in and began pressing his face into Mitaka's hair, the seam of his lips finding Mitaka's forehead. There was a long pause as Hux held him like that for a moment. Then he rolled onto his side, releasing Mitaka slightly from the cage of his arm. 

"I believe you owe me a favor Dopheld," Hux's voice was smooth and smoky and full of threatening promise. Mitaka steadied his breathing.

"Anything," he whispered, earnestly. "Anything you could ever ask," Mitaka's mind caught up and found it had nothing to argue. Hux was his General and Ren was the hero of the First Order; he'd follow them beyond hell and brimstone. A deep chuckle from Ren, on the opposite side of Hux, vibrated in the air.

So he had been awake too? Perfect, Mitaka’s mind hissed sarcastically. One of Hux’s hands disappeared behind his own back and Mitaka heard Ren rumble something and a smirk took over the General’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful like that,” Mitaka’s mouth said to the world at large, directed at both and each of the other men. And Hux arched a perfect brow; Mitaka saw the light dusting of red on the General’s skin. He lifted his head to swipe a light kiss onto Hux’s mouth. A noise from Ren stopped him from deepening the kiss. 

“Something you’d like to add?” Hux asked, sarcastically. 

“He was dreaming how regal you would look on a throne,” Ren’s voice, still heavy with sleep, was snide nonetheless.  
Mitaka flushed nearly the same shade of red as Hux, but Hux was in a better position to throw back an elbow into Ren's side. The Knight gasped out silently. "I just...," Mitaka's mouth went dry at the look in Hux's eyes. He was used to predacious looks from Ren--but these were the eyes of a man who could order the genocide of billions and go to sleep soundly that night. "I feel you're rather suited for it, Sir," Mitaka said breathlessly, unable to stave off the formality. There was a beat of stillness and.

Hux's mouth hit Mitaka's so hard it _hurt_ and then he was clutching Mitaka closer and everything was teeth and tongue and tight heat and Hux was rutting hard against him and.

Alright then. 

"Do you want me to call you Emperor?" Mitaka whispered as soon as Hux pulled back enough for him to speak. Mitaka would've sworn that Hux shuddered against him. A quick bite on Mitaka's lower lip and then:

"No," the surprise must have been obvious on Mitaka's face because Hux sighed and continued, albeit sounding incredibly put upon. "Neither you nor Ren are to ever call me that; is that clear? Never here. Never when we're like this," and the Lieutenant could recognize an order when he heard one. Then a follow up bite--this time hard and lingering and Hux rolled Mitaka's lower lip between his teeth for a glorious minute before, "Is that understood, Dopheld?" Mitaka hummed his obedience.

“You can call me whatever you like," it was amazing how Ren could make a smirk audible, but there you had it. Mitaka's arms erupted into goose flesh. It took a surprising amount of effort for Mitaka to turn his head away from Hux's mouth and look over his shoulder at Ren. 

"I could call you Kylo?" He whispered in that voice people take when they desperately don't want to be heard. Exactly half of him wanted the answer to be 'yes' because he'd heard Hux use the name before and it was so distressingly intimate and. The other half of him was rooting for 'no' for exactly the same reasoning. The knight held his gaze, steady and firm. Then it grew into something Mitaka couldn't identify. 

"Whatever you'd like," Ren--Kylo, Mitaka's mind corrected-- repeated. And while his face remained blank, Mitaka could still hear the small grin his voice. 

"Poster boy," Hux kept his face away from Kylo but his eyes had slipped shut in an easy expression. The Commander's face dipped into not quite a smirk. It certainly wasn't the kindest expression he could have made. 

"Starkiller,"

"Matt,"

"Armitage," 

"Ben," 

While the not-really barbed exchange was happening in front of him, Mitaka relaxed back and began kissing sloppily along Hux's jawline. Hux made a soft sound of approval and rolled his hips again. One of Mitaka's hands trailed up until it found and massaged the back of Hux's neck; it was found and caught by Ren's. 

"You're so very good at distracting us, Dopheld," Hux muttered. "As I was saying, I'd ask for your patience with us," Hux had gone on to whisper lightly into the shell of Mitaka's ear; Mitaka had to force himself to resist flinching away from the tickling sensation against the shell of his ear. Which grew to be a slightly more difficult task than expected when a pair of hands curled round the back of his skull to pull him up and hold him close and. He made a noise that was halfway between a moan and a harsh inhale as wet heat invaded his ear alongside the ginger's tongue. Hux bit his earlobe gently and then blew cold air. Mitaka tried to flinch away but was stopped by the firm grip the General had on him. 

The Knight's fingertips were drawing lazy patterns on Hux's arm; Mitaka watched as they randomly dipped and glided and tapped out secret messages on the pale skin. Hux was sandwiched in the middle of them. Ren to his back and Mitaka facing him. It was either dreadfully late into the sleep cycle or painfully early in the morning. This routine of sitting and cradling one another, alternating who it was whom had four pairs of arms wrapped around them was.

Well.

It was becoming _routine_. In a dangerous and frightening and wonderful way. 

Just at the bottom of his vision Mitaka caught sight of Ren's hands coming to press Hux's chest firmly towards himself--Mitaka took his cue and moved in with it as well, shimmying closer to more fully pin the General between the two bodies: if Hux minded he didn't show it, instead he stretched almost languidly and sighed deeply and released Mitaka's head from his grasp. Mitaka took the opportunity to press his lips forward to meet Hux's mouth. 

There was a brief slide of tongue against the seam of his lips as Hux kissed back. Mitaka darted his tongue in, just a shot, and felt the scrape of Hux's teeth and. Mitaka hummed softly and returned the attention on Hux's lower lip. Dully he began to recognize the feeling against his chest as Ren's knuckles, as he stroked along the General's chest. 

They parted for air when Ren's questing fingers found and began terrorizing one of Hux's nipples, drawing a soft inhale into the man.

"What exactly am I being patient _for_ Hux?" Mitaka refused to pull back just because Hux had gasped and trailed his lips over Hux's cheek until they reached his ear. He nibbled briefly on Hux's earlobe, almost as an afterthought. The movement put him in a perfect position to make eye contact with Ren who was lazily blinking and smiling softly.

“For us to tell you the things you deserve to hear,” Ren offered and Mitaka was certain that Hux would be able to feel the heat from his cheeks. 

“Oh.” He worked to keep his voice even, “You don’t have to,” Ren frowned ever so slightly and Mitaka backtracked. “Force yourselves to do something like that, I mean. Saying things like…I would really rather you didn’t, actually, if it’s all the same,” trying to sound as casual as possible. Then there was a hand on his chest moving him backwards and oh. Oh no. He should’ve just shut up and. Mitaka had no name for the expression on Hux’s face—halfway between confused and angry and. Something else that could have been recognized as concern. It then melted away, Hux’s neutral, mildly annoyed expression taking over and Mitaka felt a wave of relief crash over him, like a fever breaking. 

“What is,” Hux began and then halted abruptly, taking in a deep breath. “What _can_ we do, Dopheld?” and there was a dangerous edge to the General’s voice. Mitaka floundered. 

“I don’t know what you mean,”

“You’re upset,” Ren interjected suddenly and something inside Mitaka shrieked, furious with himself at not having hidden it better. “And you’ve been upset about something for some time,” he winced at the Knight’s words but couldn’t turn away because of the hold Hux had on him. 

Ever since they’d decided to move his room. It had had the effect of driving home just how much Mitaka was an afterthought to the relationship. 

Which he knew. He’d known. Would have been fine with, but Hux and Ren seemed to insist that he be some sort of equal share partner in this venture which just wasn’t accurate. Hux and Ren traded poisonless barbs and cut at each other with dull edged remarks and never picked at the wounds that were too fresh or too painful and looked at one another like the other man was the only living creature they could ever love. They may not have seen it as earnest but Mitaka knew that they were intimate with each other in a way he could never be a part of. That beneath all the inert acid and off handed jibes they traded they were _for_ one another. Alone together. 

Mitaka had begun to suspect, not long after their second encounter, that they had brought him in not for excitement but to have another being with them who wasn't so close. Around each other they were both exposed and guarded and on edge and painfully raw. But around this new third party, where they could focus their attentions, the harder things, the things they couldn't bring themselves to talk about, could begin to be examined under the guise of working the new man into the fold.

And it wouldn’t have been a problem if they didn’t keep insisting it was something more. Mitaka knew what his role was. He could handle the fact that he wouldn’t ever be the object of either of their real affections. In the entirety of his life no one had ever approached Mitaka with singular intentions. There had always been something else. Some other reason for the attention. He’d been the only port in many a storm back in the Academy. None of them had ever felt the desire to stay and Mitaka could never bring himself to confess that he wanted them to. The only difference now was that they were two warships and the guilty captains were trying to convince him that they wanted this to be their home port. 

Being a means to an end was something Mitaka was more than used to. It was why it had been so easy to accept their initial proposal. It just hurt that they felt the need to lie to him to protect his feelings. 

“It’s kind of you to think of me,” and there was the slight shifting and avoidance of eye contact as the other two men grappled with admitting they had ever been anxious about anything ever. “But neither of you should ever have to worry about how I’m doing. If you’re going to work on saying kind things I’d much rather hear you say them to each other. Saying those sorts of things is supposed to mean something,” Mitaka tried to say it casually, dismissively and was stopped by something unseen and unheard yet nevertheless _felt_ making itself known in his head. 

Before Mitaka could fully register what was happening dark thoughts, things he hadn’t acknowledged in years, were drug forward, clawing and screaming from the shallow pits he’d buried them in the back of his mind. 

Sweet, studious, _nervous_ little Mitaka. Who would never stand head and shoulder above anyone. Who would never take undue risks or tell your secrets. Reasonable, reliable Dopheld Mitaka. Who would never get mad or lash out and always react with kindness and understanding and who could never be impolite and always got the job done. Never thought of himself first. Who only got ahead in life when others failed. Who would always sit quietly and never argue. Never fight back. Never do anything special but who was always useful in his own way until you grew tired of him. Who would never argue when you decided to move on from him. Always stayed down after you’d thrown him there. Who always did the right thing and would never be worth anyone’s. 

The foggy sensation creeping over his brain retreated, pulling words out of the Lieutenant’s mouth before he could stop them. “Stop it,” and he was shocked he didn’t sound choked. In his own ears he sounded tired and reedy and thin and felt more naked than he ever thought possible. 

There was a groaned sigh from the General, whose patience had clearly worn thin and then Ren’s hand was reaching out to stroke Mitaka’s shoulder and. “I don’t want your pity,” he didn’t mean to flinch away and it sent the self-hatred boiling over in his gut and made Mitaka’s mouth taste bitter. 

Hux, completely out of the loop, blinked.

“The only thing I pity you for is having to deal with Ren more often now,” the end of his sentence was punctuated by a hiss as the Knight twisted a nipple perhaps harder than was necessary. Hux landed an elbow solidly in Ren’s ribs which seemed to have roughly the same effect as patting him lightly on the side. 

“Armitage,” Ren’s voice was lower than Mitaka had ever heard it and the body separating himself from the Knight stiffened immediately. Relaxed a quarter of a fraction. Then a fraction more. 

They were speaking to one another which couldn’t end well, Mitaka’s mind hissed. He needed to leave before this got worse. If he left now then.  
Then what? Delay the inevitable?

He made the mistake of looking up. They, the both of them, looked like men trying to figure out a foreign language. Furrowed brows and blank eyes and slight frowns and oh, no, please, Ren was getting up and if Mitaka could’ve burrowed his way through the mattress and out of the bottom of the Finalizer into space, he would have. Eyes clamping shut reflexively, Mitaka buried his face as best he could into the bed. 

Hux’s hands were drawing him back in close and Mitaka felt weight behind him as Ren crawled back into bed. The Commander’s arm slung itself over both the Lieutenant and Hux and Hux shifted forward so that Mitaka was completely pinned between the two. 

Why did he have to open his mouth? If he’d just stayed quiet he could’ve just redirected their attention and he wouldn’t be stuck in. Ren was curving over him and bit down on the shell of his ear before pulling him into a deep kiss. His hand came and cradled him into the kiss as Hux had done, mouth soft and slow. Despite his desire to bury himself into the mattress, Mitaka found himself uncurling and leaning back against the Knight. Kylo Ren's lips were devastatingly plush and warm and his tongue made a gentle slide around the expanse of Mitaka's mouth. Again there was a sensation of cotton worming its way into the forefront of his brain and then turning misty. Without hearing anything there were words flitting into Mitaka's head. Soft things. Not necessarily coherent sentences; more along the lines of soothing ideas. Gentle and warm and kind and. There was aggression there as well. Seeping in at the edges like a threat that didn’t feel like it was directed at him. 

There was a hand trailing to the small of his back and holding him still so that Hux could bring their lower halves into contact. 

It wasn't fair, Mitaka's mind thought very loudly, that Kylo could read minds. The mouth moving against his quirked into a small smile. After they parted but before Mitaka could get in a breath to begin. Well. Saying something, anything that could maybe make it seem like he wasn't so pathetic, Ren rolled to look up at Hux.

“Say something nice to him,” Ren demanded and then Mitaka couldn't open his mouth. It was as if he'd smeared industrial adhesive over his lips and then pressed them tightly together. He could pull against the pressure but couldn't open his mouth without an alarm straight to his brain that he was going to tear.

"Um." He began and Mitaka felt the urge to crawl out his skin and away from the situation. The General was obviously uncomfortable with this, of course he would be, and didn't want to go through with this, who would, and. 

Kylo bit his ear again. Softer this time.

"You've always been very," Hux trailed, and out of the corner of his eyes Mitaka could see Ren make an encouraging motion. "Sensible,"  
Sensible. It was on every report that anyone had ever made about Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. It tended to be the only thing anyone of consequence ever remembered about him. Quiet and careful and studious and. Fucking _sensible_. Mitaka liked to imagine that if it weren't for Kylo rooting through his thoughts, that he would've been able bite back the sting of that comment. As it stood however, with Kylo observing each and every iota of information coming through his mind, it hurt and Mitaka immediately felt ashamed that it hurt. It wasn’t something that should have upset him. Being sensible was not a bad thing. He was sensible. 

The fact that he was sandwiched between Commander Kylo Ren and General A. Hux and had been sleeping with both of them politely cleared its throat and Mitaka amended 'usually' onto the end of his previous thought. 

Either Hux sensed that he had said the wrong thing or Kylo had, er, not said something, because the General cleared his throat. 

"You're very selfless; a rare and appreciated thing," he said with more confidence and this time Kylo actually flicked at him. Hux's glare could've melted glaciers. I'm really not, Mitaka thought miserably and there was a sharp, sudden pain on his earlobe curtesy of Ren. 

"Stop that," and he slammed his mouth shut. 

"You first," it was a childish response but coming from Ren it was actually a challenge. Hux regarded the exchange silently. Then his expressions began to change, flitting over his face like desert mirages, leaving only blank and dry things in between. Clearly he and Kylo were communicating. The General’s eyes darted down back to Mitaka’s. 

“Dopheld,” and then silence. That drew on far longer than Mitaka could deal with. Hux clearly didn’t want to do this; every line of his body screamed how uncomfortable he was and Mitaka hated it. As soon as the thought entered his mind he braced for Ren to nip at him again. 

Mitaka’s mind was flooded by. Oh. Oh goodness. He felt choked and dizzy and he knew he was trembling from the way Kylo’s arm grew nearly painfully tight around him, cementing him against the wall of muscle. Hux had drawn forward immediately and was holding him from the front, fingers weaving into his hair. It was too much and Mitaka had no means of escaping it and. It drew streaks of fire down to his heart and thrummed between his ears. Oh, that was Hux, wasn’t it?

“You’re perfect, Dopheld,” Hux’s voice was not kind. It was hard and full of anger and. It sounded just shy of painful. The overwhelming sense of. The hand on his chest turned soft and Ren’s breath was hot on the back of his neck. The feeling of Kylo all but screaming that he loved him retreated back and finally Mitaka felt like he could breathe properly. 

The General’s thumb had somehow found his cheek and was wiping something away. Mitaka hadn’t even realized that he’d been crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember.  
> Close your eyes and breathe. Or maybe it was hold your breath and don't blink?  
> I don't know, I really wasn't paying attention to the strange old lady we met behind the Taco Bell, but I'm sure we'll be fine.

Mitaka leaned into the touch on his cheek; the hand on his chest was stroking soft circles down the center. Everything in him felt tight and too hot and uncomfortable and terribly fragile. The hands on him were ridiculously gentle and still he was sure he was one wrong move away from snapping. Kylo was nuzzling the back of his head, Mitaka vaguely recognized the feeling of those lips on the nape of his neck. Felt them silently mouthing words that made him dizzy. Without realizing that he was moving Mitaka brought a hand up to clasp at Kylo’s. 

Hux had wriggled in closer, enough for their foreheads to touch, his palm fully cupping Mitaka’s jaw. And then Kylo was speaking.

“You’re not wrong,” and Mitaka felt ice in the bottom of his stomach. “The way I feel about you is not the same as how I feel about Hux,” as the Knight spoke, Hux’s hand trailed from Mitaka’s cheek and went to rest on Kylo’s bicep. Kylo pressed the full length of his body against Mitaka’s back, his hand slipping around so that he could grab at Mitaka’s from behind. The large palm swallowed Mitaka’s own and wove their fingers tightly together. “That doesn’t make it lesser,” 

The flooding of Mitaka’s mind happened slowly now, warmth leaking in at the corners. Bathing his thoughts in something unspeakable and thick. His eyes felt heavy; his breathing slowed. His world lost focus. Any anxiety in his heart was gradually being swallowed up by this fog until it felt like he might get lost in it and never escape. What thoughts he could still manage did not feel that such a fate would be a bad thing. It filled his throat and made the skin on his scalp tingle. 

He was safe and warm and bleary—which was when the mist found and began to dissolve what little restraint Mitaka had ever shown in confessing his love to the two other men. The sudden exposure stuck Mitaka in an uneven space between clumsily intoxicated and the peak of an adrenaline high he couldn’t act on. Mitaka tried to take in a deeper breath and the air he took in was clean and cool and dissipated some of the cloud and.

It was surreal. More beautiful than he deserved and yet with it encompassing his everything, not something he could bring himself to feel guilty for basking in. 

He felt such a perfect and clear calm that it took him a moment to realize he’d been clutching at Kylo’s fingers so tightly his own hand hurt. When he released the hold, one of his knuckles was so stiff it popped. Pressed as tightly as he was against the Knight, Mitaka could feel Kylo’s heart beating staccato against his back.

Hux’s hand was roving again, this time down from Kylo’s arm over the tender skin on Mitaka’s ribs to settle on the swell of the Lieutenant’s hipbone. In about the same instant that Mitaka realized that the man in front of him had been watching all of this occur for. Well. Who knew how long? It seemed like it had been seconds and hours. 

Kylo whispered words without using his mouth and Mitaka’s world froze again for a moment. When Mitaka exhaled it came in the sound of the Knight’s name. 

“Using the Force is cheating,” the General said suddenly, voice snide and lilting just enough at the end and Mitaka felt Kylo’s lips twitch into a grin against his neck. “Let me show you what you’re worth to me,” Hux’s lips were close enough to ghost over Mitaka’s own as he spoke. It wasn’t a question, but it was asking permission. Really not trusting himself to speak clearly with traces of Kylo still weaving loving thoughts in through his own Mitaka nodded, nearly desperate for Hux to kiss him and give him something physical he could latch on to. 

Hux however seemed content with the grazing contact, the hand on Mitaka’s hip now taking center stage as it drifted, fingertips leaving teasing trails down until they reached his flaccid dick. When Hux’s hand began pumping him slowly Mitaka felt a sudden tight pinch on his chest and arched as best he could into the sting. 

He could still feel the grin pressing on the back of his neck but it had taken on more teeth, threatening to dig into his flesh and Mitaka twitched in Hux’s palm. Everything, something in Mitaka said, is controlled by the mind. It wasn’t his own thought. Which helped explain why when Hux’s hand idly made its next passing stroke, white electrical pleasure rolled up his spine and tightened his belly and. Mitaka inhaled sharp and high and felt Kylo burying a smug grin into his hair. The sudden bucking and moaning made the hand on him slow and Mitaka’s mouth took the opportunity to slam into the General’s. 

His lips were too sensitive. It had the familiar feeling of too hard and too much after a night of biting without the usually preceding contact. Kylo’s doing. The Knight had apparently taken up a careful seat at the chemical switchboard in Mitaka’s brain and was having his way with the toggles and switches he found there. Mitaka felt his lips throb and pressed harder against Hux’s mouth, chasing the quick zip of pain, nigh on begging for teeth. Hux retreated, still a little taken aback by Mitaka’s disproportionate reaction, and looked at him. 

“You’re,” Mitaka watched as Hux’s eyes darted over his face and down the rest of his body. After a moment it seemed like Hux swallowed something before continuing. He cleared his throat. And then began jerking Mitaka in earnest. The Lieutenant’s hips bucked into the contact, the pleasured sensations thrumming up his core vacillating wildly between very nice and nearly orgasmic as Kylo played with his nerves. It receded to being a dull glow for a moment and Mitaka caught his breath from. Oh, he’d been yelling, hadn’t he? “Fuck,” his voice was tight on the second word. Mitaka felt his face flush but before the heat in his cheeks could fully register Hux’s mouth was back on his and. Oh, yes, thank you. Teeth were digging in just enough to his lower lip to pull at and roll it and. 

Mitaka felt the equivalent of a stomach drop in his brain. Kylo retreating with the Force, he realized, as all of his senses suddenly returned to baseline and the teeth on his lip were no longer going to destroy him but were now giving him a pleasant hum in his chest. There were distant noises; the bottle of lube from the prior evening being clumsily handled by half-assed telekinesis. Hux took the moment to pull away from worrying at Mitaka’s mouth and. He looked borderline _awful_. Eyes narrowed and lips curled in a sneer—all of the ugliness was turned inward, however. Scowling at himself. Mitaka was halfway through asking when Hux cut him off. 

“I.” and Hux was not staring at Mitaka’s chest but rather somewhere far beyond it. From the way his eyes shuttered it must have been somewhere private. Without warning the hand on Mitaka’s dick began palming the head and even without the Force heightening the feeling it was wonderful.

“Hux,” Mitaka let his eyes slip halfway closed. Hux’s fingers were alternating between sliding up and wriggling along his length. The things Kylo had streamed into his mind had done a number on him. He was almost too bleary to feel guilty about distressing the General so much. Almost. His hand, uncoordinated and heavier than he could fathom, faltered its way into Hux’s hair. “Don’t make yourself--,”

“I love you.” And every syllable had a hard cold edge. Challenging and threatening and, fuck, scared sounding. His face was still twisted into an ugly mask. Mitaka’s throat tightened and for a moment all he could really feel was his heartbeat throbbing. He didn’t know if it was his imagination or if the pulse really was strong enough to make him tremble. This was all rapidly growing to be far too much. Mitaka managed to open his mouth just in time for a sharp moan to be dragged from his throat as warm and slick fingers slid between his cheeks. Hux’s mouth found his and swallowed any chance Mitaka had of reciprocating. Zips of tight, stinging pleasure played over Mitaka’s lips. 

Kylo’s presence dripped into Mitaka’s head at the same time as a fingertip pressed gently through the ring of muscle and began rotating in small circles. Mitaka’s hips rocked back on instinct and drew the digit in deeper, rolling towards. A harsh grunt broke the kiss when Kylo’s finger pad brushed lightly over Mitaka’s prostate. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on the General’s hair and in response the hand on his cock began doing something _terrible_. It was overshadowed by the slight stretch of a second finger and. There was the third. Hooking sharply and dragging themselves over the tight bundle of nerves and every muscle in Mitaka’s lower abdomen spasmed and Mitaka inhaled so harshly his voice cracked. It was far more intense than it had any right to be and it was sudden and he. He couldn’t come down. 

He was caught on the edge of a crumbling cliff, scrabbling, desperate and Kylo’s fucking fingers wouldn’t stop. They tapped and swirled in tight gyrations and then spread apart wide and it stung perfectly and. 

“Kylo,” the name sounded lightyears away but Mitaka was sure it was in his voice. It echoed somewhere in the canyon that separated what remained of Mitaka’s conscious mind and the parts that were being overwhelmed by the Force user. The rumble at his back vibrated through the hollow spaces in his chest. “Don’t,” the fingers within him stuttered one last time over his prostate, “Don’t stop,” he was so close. He was so fucking close and maybe if Kylo kept. The fingertips flicked against the organ and created a vacuum and Mitaka keened. And.

No. Nononono please. Kylo slipped the fingers from his body, leaving Mitaka clenching around air for a brief moment. Hux followed suit, palm and fingers unwrapping from around his painfully hard cock. Hands were everywhere on his body in an instant, shifting and tugging and arranging him and pulling him up and somehow—Mitaka would never quite remember how—he was manipulated into sitting backwards on Kylo’s lap. Dampness spread on between his cheeks as Kylo’s lube-slicked cock pressed against the flesh. There was a slight weight from Kylo resting his chin in the crook of Mitaka’s neck. Every nerve in his body was still vibrating on the edge of a climax that didn’t seem to be incoming any time soon. 

At some point during the change in position Hux had rolled onto his stomach, if he rested on his elbows it brought his face perfectly at crotch level. “Don’t stop?” He repeated as if they were the last words he’d ever imagined Mitaka would say and was having trouble forming them in his mouth. Mitaka’s mind scrambled, halfway needing to explain himself. Maybe if he could explain himself they would. Hux’s mouth was moving. Talking. 

Focus.

“Only because you’ve insisted,” and it was that tight, smug tone of voice and Mitaka’s dick twitched hard at the sound of it. The movement grabbed the General’s attention and. The world went white-grey. Mitaka’s head threw itself back as Hux sank his mouth down slow and steady over the whole of Mitaka’s cock. He drew up, equally slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. It was painfully hot and perfect and Hux was doing something with his tongue that was making Mitaka’s eyes water. He sank back down and a gagging noise reached Mitaka’s ears and he felt the tip of Hux’s nose pressed firmly into the curls and. Hux swallowed, throat clenching and relaxing around the head of Mitaka’s dick. Teeth. _Teeth_. Teeth just the barest hint of the scrape of teeth at the base of his cock and. Whatever had been holding him back relaxed and Mitaka felt one brush of satisfied relief before he came so hard he ended up curling in on himself.

He would have ended up curling in on himself. Kylo’s arms were suddenly wrapped around his chest and so all Mitaka could do was let his head drop down as though every muscle in his neck had given up at once. Which provided him with a view of Hux pulling back, dragging a cum laden tongue down the length of the underside of his cock. Staring up at him with eyes that made his heart freeze and. Mitaka heard a sound like a frightened animal and it dimly occurred to him that he was the one that made it. The corners of the General’s lips lifted in a smirk. 

“Hux I,” he was out of breath and dizzy and a plume of something unspeakably beautiful was spreading through his chest where Kylo was teasing his nipples. Pinching lightly before swirling over them with his fingertips. Hux lifted himself up, leaning in close and. Oh, he and Kylo were kissing. Which was a pleasant sight until Mitaka registered the white fluid seeping out of the corners of their lips and their tongues were coated and pushing into each other’s mouth and his entire body shuddered. “Hux--,” the General pulled back from the kiss and. 

Oh. There was a trail of saliva and. And. Oh dear. Connecting his mouth to Kylo’s still. Hux sighed raggedly. 

“I _know_. For fucks’ sake Dopheld _we_ know,” and then a hand was lifting Mitaka’s chin and wet heat descended onto his throat as Hux settled back down onto his knees. Strong hands slid under the backs of his thighs and lifted ever so slightly and Mitaka felt the head of Kylo’s cock brushing his entrance. There wasn’t a question being asked of him but Mitaka nodded as best he could anyway.

Yes. He wanted. He wanted Kylo in him so badly it was embarrassing. Doubly so when Kylo gasped in slightly and Mitaka remembered that the reason all of this was as overwhelming as it was, was because Kylo was waist deep in his mind at the moment. The two men let Mitaka’s weight more than anything else impale him onto Kylo’s dick. Still twitching gently from his orgasm Mitaka had to focus not to tighten and clamp down too severely.

The Knight ground up into him for a moment or two. Mitaka saw little pricks of light start to flicker on the edges of his vision and the fog descended again. The world was temporarily manageable again. He could breathe and revel in the heat and fullness of Kylo buried deep inside of him. He was able to bring his arms in around Hux’s torso and hug him close; moan out lightly at the tongue dancing over his windpipe. Then Kylo thrust upwards, directly against Mitaka’s prostate and the fog was forced back as each of the little lights went supernova. The Knight moved with strength and precision and if Hux hadn’t been in front of him to keep him upright Mitaka would’ve collapsed forward. 

It ran the full circuit of pleasure until it was forced to double back on itself and edge into being so fucking good that it _hurt_. He was hard again. He couldn’t even focus on how in the hell he was hard again because every hit to his prostate was drawing a half wail from his throat. One of Hux’s hands had also discovered Mitaka’s erection and was dragging him back to the edge. Mitaka’s hands scrambled and he knew he was tearing into the flesh of Hux’s back but the General did nothing to stop him, save starting to trail deep bites over Mitaka’s neck. He’d bruise there. Stars, he hoped he would bruise there. Kylo’s mouth joined the revelry and bit hard on the space just at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and moaned deep and lushly and.

You’re alright we’re here you’re doing so well you’re so beautiful we will never let anything happen to you you feel fucking amazing it’s going to be alright we love you we love you we love you. 

We love you. 

Cum for me. 

A very small voice in the back of Mitaka’s head said that such a thing should have been at the very least uncomfortable. It was silenced by a swelling tide of what felt like warm, effervescent water rolling over Mitaka. Every inch of his skin tingled in an almost ticklish way, he had gooseflesh as every hair tried to stand on end. He saw more than felt the weak spurts of liquid leave him and land on Hux’s knuckles. The Force faltered for not even half of a half of a second and his throat was painfully dry and his chest was too tight and he was too hot and his head was pounding and the muscles in his lower abdomen were shrieking. He probably shouldn’t have found the sharp juxtaposition of pain and pleasure so wonderful, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Despite the speed with which the Force re-established itself, coating over the larger concerns like thick opaque paint, Kylo all but stopped. Even in his Force and hormone addled brain Mitaka could feel a rising tension in the arms and legs he rested against. He let his head fall full backwards onto Kylo’s shoulder and rolled his head as best he could. 

“I said don’t stop,” he whispered and his voice really was cracked sounding; he couldn’t remember screaming but wouldn’t have doubted it. His throat vibrated lightly as Hux growled, sucking an angry welt into creation over Mitaka’s jugular. There was. “ _Yes._ ” Throaty and terrible and desperate sounding. He’d never been able to muster the courage to ask to do it again after that first night together. He felt the gentle press of the wet head of Hux’s cock just under his sack, not quite trying to penetrate him yet. 

“Wait,” and suddenly Hux was crawling off the bed. Mitaka tried not to make a noise of disappointment and followed the General’s progress with his eyes. Even Kylo’s mouth unlatched itself from Mitaka’s neck. Hux walked on the balls of his feet, padding lightly into the adjacent room for a moment. The Knight’s hips moved shallowly beneath Mitaka’s, grinding up softly and despite the Force numbing the pain and heightening the pleasure his thighs were still beginning to shake. Mitaka brought his hands up behind himself to twine his fingers into Kylo’s hair. Hux returned relatively quickly and. 

Oh. 

Kylo Ren was literally physically and mentally balls deep inside of him and the way Mitaka was seated in his lap left him splayed and completely exposed and he was covered in bite marks and his own spend and sweat and he was blushing because General Hux had left in the middle of sex to get him a glass of water.

Meekly Mitaka took the glass. Tried to take the glass. Thank goodness Hux hadn’t pulled away; Mitaka’s fingers failed to close properly and he nearly spilled it. His face burned. Stopped burning because the soft cloud was back and absorbed his embarrassment. But not even an eldritch invisible power could stop his nerves from jittering when Hux very gently raised the cup to his lips to help him drink. It was fresh and sweet and Mitaka could feel the slight chill of it sliding down his throat and spreading out in his belly. Hux took the glass away, leaning awkwardly over the edge of the bed to place it on the ground. 

“Better?” he asked simply, straightening himself and leaning in. Mitaka nodded mutely because in his periphery he could see Hux slathering more lube over his dick and he clenched reflexively around the Knight still seated in him. Kylo grunted.

“Impatient,” he said it teasingly but Mitaka nodded again anyway. He dropped his head forward and fought to keep his eyes open, to watch as Hux took himself by the head and aligned it along the length of Kylo’s cock. There was a pause and then gravity dipped a bit, Kylo leaning backwards into a pillow to give Hux better access and taking Mitaka with him. 

Hux slid the tip in, resting the head of his dick just within the tight ring of muscle that stretched and trembled and fluttered around the dual intrusions. Mitaka exhaled a high noise through his nose. Ren’s hands had crept to his inner thighs and was spreading his legs even further. Hux sank in deeper, deeper and then was fully flush. Mitaka felt him twitch deep inside. He rocked his hips as best he could and Hux began thrusting before Kylo. Agonizingly slow and gentle; the draw back made Mitaka’s eyes roll shut and let out a shuddering exhale. A hot mouth had found a nipple and was rolling it lightly between incisors before enveloping and sucking. Kylo’s own was pressing an open mouthed kiss to his temple. Both of the other men began moving, taking hardly any time at all to find a slow rhythm that rocked Mitaka gently and made his head spin. 

It was too much and not nearly enough and so fucking perfect. 

The heat from Hux’s mouth was trailing a slick line up and his tongue dipped into Mitaka’s mouth briefly before sliding over the cheek and finding Kylo’s lips. Kylo’s hands tightened, destroying whatever movement Mitaka had been capable of making and thrust up sharply, breaking the rhythm. Both Mitaka and Hux gasped in unison as Kylo began to move quicker. Hux kept his movements shallow for a moment. The moment passed. Hux matched Kylo’s pace and Mitaka felt his heart leap to his throat.  
Mitaka felt something building inside of him which shouldn’t have been possible. He was distracted by Hux’s voice. 

“Fuck, Dopheld,” and Hux downshifted and there. There. Mitaka arched his back against Kylo violently as his oversensitive prostate was assaulted yet again. He knew he was screaming now and couldn’t stop himself. Kylo was streaming into him again. Chanting praise like a frenzied priest who’d just discovered their deity was not only real but really had been watching. 

I love you. 

Over and over again and Mitaka’s mind groped out as best it could and responded in kind and Kylo held him fast, fingers carving deep bruises into his hips where they clutched at him. Kylo came hard and long, hips stuttering under Mitaka and bouncing him even harder against Hux. Hux waited until Kylo was finished before slowly, resuming the gentle pace from before. Without the necessary swelling to keep him anchored and the prolonged rubbing from Hux’s cock against it, Kylo’s softened dick slipped out of Mitaka, drawing a sputter of warm liquid with it. 

Mitaka managed to peel his eyes open long enough to realize that Hux was staring at him. He had half a second to process the tender expression on Hux’s face before the General was kissing him. With the shallow and slow thrusts, the buildup that Mitaka had been ignoring slowed to a mellow, golden burn in the pit of his stomach. Mitaka still couldn’t bring his mind to reconcile the third orgasm that ripped through his system, sudden and harsh and his bucking spasms drug the General over the edge with him. 

Kylo ebbed out of his mind at around the same pace as Hux drew out. Far quicker than Mitaka was prepared for Kylo righted them both into more of a sitting position. Mitaka yelped, the sudden onslaught of pain grabbing him by the spine and digging in its heels. The arms around him tightened and Kylo muttered an apology, peppering kisses along the curve of Mitaka’s cheek. 

I love you. 

Everything hurt. Everything was sore and burning and screaming. A pair of hands was very tenderly wiping away their filth. Hux—Mitaka twitched and hissed in pain as the muscles in his torso cramped at the touch—it was always Hux who took care of that sort of thing. The Lieutenant waited a moment, trying to gather as much of himself as he could. 

“I’ve. No one’s ever said,” his voice was beyond shot. Mitaka stared at the sheets between his legs, watching as what fluid had been missed threatened to stain. He couldn’t bring himself to look at either of them, terrified of what he might find there. Hux’s hands stopped. Damnit mouth. Although his own were shaking horribly he managed to bring them to hold Hux’s. Kylo’s slipped around and dwarfed them, covering them in perfect heat, stabilizing them. “Thank you,” Hux moved into his line of vision and his eyes were wide. Then they narrowed. “For saying it, for saying,” Mitaka scrambled. 

Hux opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, wriggling his hands free from the center to go back to carefully cleaning Mitaka’s trembling body. “We _will_ get better at letting you know how much you mean to us, Dopheld. At telling you,” and his voice was bitter sounding again. Sounding angry at himself. Cautiously, moving with as much care as he could muster, Kylo rolled so that they were back on their sides. Hux reclaimed his position in front of Mitaka, letting more space between them. There was a soft pressure on Mitaka’s side where Kylo was resting his arm. Their legs were beginning to tangle together. “I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to hearing it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tap dances out of the third floor window*


End file.
